


Coma

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Motives, Angst, Broken Bones, CaringJack, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Induced Coma, Minor Injuries, sinister physicians, whumpmac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Jack takes Mac to a local hospital for a broken arm, things don´t go as planned.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet fills alt. prompt 27 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Coma.’

‘How are you holding up, kid?’

‘I’m fine. It is just a broken arm. It hurts but I am not bleeding out or anything. The fracture isn´t even displaced.’

‘Yeah, well still.’

‘Just get us to the closest hospital and I will be fine.’

‘One ER coming up.’

Jack parks the car in one of the ER parking spots. Jumping out of the car, he opens the door and Mac gets out walking towards the ER entrance. A guard walks up to them.

‘Can you please park your car in the regular parking, this is for emergencies only.’

‘Yeah well, he is…’

‘Jack, I am not an emergency. Please park the car and meet me in the ER. I’ll be fine.’

Jack mumbles something under his breath, but understands that they want to keep the parking spaces in front of the ER free, he has cursed all those people before when he couldn´t find a spot close when one of his kids was hurt. So he gets back to the car and drives off.

Mac walks inside and the waiting space is empty, which is odd. But he is used to LA ER’s and they are always busy, this is just a small town. The nurse behind the intake desk is friendly and before Mac knows it, he is settled in a cubicle. An ER nurse asks the standard questions, which Mac answers.

‘On a scale of one to ten, how would you describe the pain?’

‘A five.’

‘OK, I guess you are a man with a high pain tolerance, but since we will need to set the bone, I’m going to give you something for the pain, OK?’

‘I can take it.’

‘I’m sure you can, but pain is counterproductive for the healing process.’

She gathers everything she needs from the cabinet.

‘The doctor will be here soon, he left to get dinner since it wasn´t busy.’

Mac nods and before he knows it, the nurse has set him up with an IV. She injected something, probably a pain killer. The adrenaline crash hits him harder than he expected. He can feel the fatigue settle on him like a weighted blanket. Laying back on the bed, he can hear a woman talk.

‘No, there was nobody with him. Yes, he is a prime candidate, I am looking at his medical record as we speak. Yes, of course I called doctor Eliot, he is already on his way. Yes, I gave him a sedative.’

Mac’s heartrate increases, sedative, why would he need a sedative? He needs to get back to Jack. When he swings his legs over the bed, a wave of dizziness washes over him. Shit, he needs to contact Jack? Like now.’

The dizziness is getting worse. He tries to get his phone out of his pocket, he needs toc all Jack. The room starts to spin and he seeks support from the cabinet, but stuff falls with a loud clang, alerting the nurse.

‘Mister Macgyver, where do you think you are going?’

He tries to push her away and get into the hall, but she easily guides him back to the bed.

‘Everything will be OK. Let us take care of you.’

‘No, stay away.’

‘Shh, it’s OK. You are just confused.’

His vision is tunneling and Mac knows he won´t be able to fight the sedative.

* * *

Jack walks back to the ER and waits in front of the desk.

‘I am here with Angus Macgyver, he probably already checked himself in.’

‘I’m sorry, I don´t have anybody here with that name.’

Jack scans the waiting room, but it is empty.

‘Are you sure?’

‘She points at the computer screen. He haven´t admitted anybody with that name sir. We haven´t admitted anybody tonight, there hasn´t been anybody tonight.’

‘I dropped him off, in front of the door.’

‘I am sorry sir, there is nobody admitted here with that name.’

‘Ok, thank you.’

Jack walks back outside, scanning the area to see if he can locate Mac somewhere, maybe he got cold feet.

‘Riley, I need you to locate Mac’s phone. I dropped him off in front of the ER, but nobody has seen him.’

He can hear Riley’s rhythmic typing.

‘Mac’s phone is in the hospital. I’ll see if I can match it with a ward.’

Jack is now getting worried. What is going on? How is it possible that the nurse can´t find a record while Mac is indoors. Maybe Mac didn´t admit himself. But why?

‘Any luck, Riley?’

‘Wait a second, this is an old hospital. The drawings aren´t up-to-date. Wait, if this is accurate, he is in imaging.’

‘OK, that would make sense. Thanks Riley. I am going to find him.’

‘Good luck.’

Jack walks back inside through the main entrance, following the route to imaging. When he arrives, he addresses the nurse behind the desk.

‘I’m here with Angus Macgyver. He was brought in with a broken arm. I was told he was here.’

Checking her computer, she shakes her head,’ I’m sorry, but there is no Angus Macgyver here.’

‘He has a broken arm and his phone is here, so…’

‘I am sorry sir, but no patient with that name is in the system.’

Jack studies her face but he doesn´t get a vibe that she is lying.

‘I know this is against every protocol, but could I see for myself?’

As he did earlier, she studies Jack before nodding, his worry must show. She turns the scree towards him so he can see for himself without coming behind the desk. There is no Angus Macgyver in the planning. None of the other names ring a bell, so Jack apologizes and leaves the imaging department.

‘Riley, he is not here. I just had a look at the patient list at imaging and Mac is not on it. Any ideas?’

Riley is already typing, he can hear it.

‘They aren´t lying Jack, Mac didn´t enter the hospital’s records.’

‘Check all admittances over the last two hours. There was nobody in the ER, so there can’t be that many.’

‘You’re right. There was only one admittance that could match Mac. A car accident, male, he is admitted to the ICU, room eight’

‘OK, I ‘ll go check it out.’

He disconnects and checks the route to the ICU. It is closed to public, so he calls Riley again.

‘Riley, I need the locker’s room. The ICU is closed to public, so if I can change in to an uniform, I can get in.(

Riley guides him towards the basement where Jack finds what he needs. Changing he thinks how he is going to open the door without a badge. He will take that hurdle when it comes. He thurries back upstairs, grabbing some tools from a cart. He didn´t encounter anybody with a badge, he could pickpocket. He rings the visitor bell and a nurse opens the door.

‘Hi, I was called here for an electrical problem.’ Jack checks a note in his pocket, ‘room eight, a socket that doesn’t work?’

‘I’m from the other sector, so I don´t know what the problem is, but go ahead.’

‘Thanks.’

Jack walks behind her and when she turns to the right, he turns to the left. Hopefully she is going to her own sector. The rooms are numbered, so it is easy to find room eight. When he steps in the room, his breathe stocks. It’s Mac. He is on a ventilator and his arm is in a white cast.

‘Mac! Kid, what did they do to you?’

He quickly calls Riley.

‘Riley, what happened to the patient in room eight?’

‘He was declared brain dead after a car accident. He is a donor and they are keeping him on life support until a transplant team arrives.’

‘Riley, let Matty know I need a TAC team here, like yesterday. The patient in room eight is Mac and he wasn´t in a car accident. I think something sinister is going on here.’

* * *

When Mac wakes, he immediately recognizes the heavy sedation, surgery. He didn´t think it was that bad. He stirs and he can hear someone getting up.

‘Mac?’

‘J’ck?’ he croaks, God, his throat hurts, why was he intubated? And how sad is it that he recognizes what it feels like to be intubated?’

Yeah kid, it’s me. How are you feeling?’

‘Like I had surgery. What happened?’

‘I will explain everything later, you seem tired. Why don´t you rest? I’m here.’

‘Yeah…’

His eyes close against his will. He wants to know why he needed surgery, but Jack’s here and he will take care of everything. He is safe, so he let’s go.’


End file.
